A pesar de nuestra amistad
by Anyelina Jacky Cullen
Summary: Bella y Edward amigos pero que tal si alguien ya no puede aguantar ser solo eso porque con una sola noche basta para terminar juntos o seperados a pesar su amistad...B
1. Introducción

_**Lo que reconozcan es de S. Meyer yo solo creo algunos personajes y me pongo a escribir…**_

_**A pesar de todo**_

_***Bella***_

Ya había comprado todo para el viaje y había empacado al igual que Anyi y Angela, aún no puedo creer que este haciendo esto pero no puedo rendirme si no soy capaz de matar a alguien tendré que secuestrar y esconder a una persona o personita de su padre y no será fácil…

_**Flashbacks**_

Estoy adolorida no recuerdo haber llegado a casa, así que abrí mis ojos e intente moverme pero no reconocía nada que fuera mío, pero si reconocia el lugar había estado aquí antes y no me podía mover, me gire y lo vi a mi mejor amigo el _PP _junto a mi y estaba din ropa, desnudo y yo también...

Me di cuenta de todo (digo y quien no), quería llorar iba a soltar un sollozo terrible cuando tuve una idea y esperaba que funcionará.

Me moví cuidadosamente por suerte ya había estado en su cuarto hace unos años pero no de esta manera claro, así que busque mi ropa y la de el, le puse su ropa lo que fue difícil porque son mi torpeza y el que se mueve tanto pero pude, me vestí y me fui de allí, esperaba que se imaginará que fue un sueño y ojalá que fuera asi...

Que bueno que Charlie se fue de viaje de inmediato saque mi celular y le maque Anyelina o Anyi como le decía desde pequeña , la pobre se quedo esperando en su en su casa esperando a que viniera cuando al fin contesto ya me estaba preparando para que me reclamará.

_- Isabella, porque me dejaste ahí en mi casa tan triste y sobretodo ¡plantada! - _dijo reclamando, conosca tanto a mi exagerada amiga mía.

- Lo si-siento a-Anyi, e-es que m-me…- estaba casi llorando en ese momento.

- _Bella que te pasa, espera mejor voy a tu casa y me cuentas, tú sabes que te apoyaré en todo_ – esa es la razón por la que es mi mejor amiga siempre ella y Angela me concuelan y aconsejan al igual yo con ellas.

- Gra-Gracias, pero-o no le avises aaa Ali- dije cada palabra entre mi llanto.

_- No lo haré pero creo que a Angela si ¿verdad? _- me conoce tan bien...

- si a ella si las necesito a las dos, te espero en mi casa.

Y cortó, sabia que no tenia que derrumbarme ahora y menos sin consuelo, pero como estaría cualquier chica si ella hubiera sido _violada_, tenia que ser fuerte o al menos esperar a mis amigas, dentro de 10 minutos llegaron.

_- Ahora si dinos que te pasa_

_- Si Bella, si no nos dices como e aconsejaremos -_ dijo Angela

- Esta bien lo diré solo 1 o 2 veces, Edwardel_PP_meviolo, entendieron – dije con un valor sobre-humano para mi y mi cara como un tomatito muy solo mio.

_- ¡Que eso no puede ser! ¡Mi primo! _– Gritaba Anyi y Angela estaba en shock.

- Bueno yo tampoco no me lo creo es que a pesar de todo lo que el era éramos los mejores amigos – dije con un hilo de voz.

_- Bueno te comprendo Bella, lo siento pero… ¿Qué hiciste el lo recordará? O que por favor no me digas que te mudaras – _Dijo Angela

- Espero que no enga que mudarme además ustedes irían conmigo pero sobre eso espero que crea que fue un sueño...

Conversamos un buen rato más y al final se quedaron a dormir en casa, al día siguiente me vestí y les preste ropa a las chicas, yo traía unos jeans y un polo de tirantes gruesos tipo vestido azul y zapatos con lazo del mismo color y Anyi un vestido naranja con amarillo pálido y unos zapatos tipo sandalias de naranja, Angela unos shorts celeste intenso a mitad del muslo y un polo negro junto a unos zapatos celestes intensos.

Y nos fuimos al instituto, al parecer había funcionado porque me dijo que había tenido un sueño extraño.

Pasó 1 mes desde eso y fingía que no había sucedido nada, pero ahora me encontraba frente a el calendario y adivinen tengo 2 SEMANAS DE RETRASO y les hablé a las chicas quienes me acompañaron a la tienda y lo compraron por mi.

_**Fin flashbacks**_

Ahora ya había pasado 1 hora exactamente desde que me entere que estaba embarazada y ahora con mis ahorros que me quedaban 90. 000 dólares lo sé mucho espero que me dure bastante todo puede pasar y ya me dirijo a Seattle con 2 de mis mejores amigas, para comenzar desde cero con mi hijo o hija.

_- Bella verás que es lo mejor no puedes decírselo y además fue tu idea, no te arrepientas que viviremos con mis padres y apenas llegues como ya cumpliste 18 te cambias de nombre, de apariencia, de… _- a veces Anyi me recordaba a Alice a las dos le encanta la moda pero a Alice más y también hablan mucho cuando están nerviosas o emocionadas y así podría seguir los 8 meses que me quedan.

- Anyi yo ya decidí me cambiaré el nombre pero no la imagen y mi hija será la única que sepa la verdad aparte de ustedes.

Y asi fue me instale felizmente que necesitaban cocinera sus padres y que me pagarían asi que ya tenia trabajo y claro que me cambie de nombre y cambie mi Isabella Marie Swan por Yilia Jackeline Daniels y me inscribí en la universidad nada mas para la mitad de un semestre pero haría horario normal y en las tardes 3 horas para poder trabajar en cosas básicas y no cocinar todo el tiempo.

**Laura: Gracias de verdad espero que te siga gustando mi fanfic.**

**Dreaming with you: De verdad que bueno que te guste yo no esperaba tener reviews hasta después de mucho tiempo y me encanta que te guste.**

**Alijas1002: Ya actualice espero que te guste.**

**Les gusto es al menos mas larga en esta parte aún hay introducción pero en el siguiente capitulo ya no, y quieren que sea ¿niño o niña? a me encantaría que tuviera una niña pero talvez me logren convencer de el niño o 2 quizá, opinen y asi me ayudan decidir y el nombre si es chica escojo yo solo si es chico esojo el primer nombre y ustedes el segundo.**


	2. Decisiones

_**Lo que reconozcan es de S. Meyer yo solo creo algunos personajes y me pongo a escribir…**_

_**Decisiones**_

_***Bella***_

Ya había comprado todo para el viaje y había empacado al igual que Anyi y Ángela, aún no puedo creer que este haciendo esto pero no puedo rendirme si no soy capaz de matar a alguien tendré que secuestrar a una niña o niño bueno lo que sea de su padre y no será fácil…

_**Flashbacks**_

Estoy adolorida no recuerdo haber llegado a casa, así que abrí mis ojos e intente moverme pero no reconocía nada que fuera mío y tampoco me podía mover, me gire y lo vi a mi mejor amigo el _PP _junto a mi y estaba…

Me di cuenta de todo, quería llorar iba a soltar un sollozo terrible cuando tuve una idea y esperaba que funcionará.

Me moví cuidadosamente por suerte ya había estado en su cuarto hace unos años pero no de esta manera claro, así que busque mi ropa y la de el, le puse su ropa lo que fue difícil porque son mi torpeza y el que se mueve tanto que creí que despertaría pero pude, me vestí y me fui de allí, esperaba que se imaginará que fue un sueño…

Que bueno que Charlie se fue de viaje de inmediato saque mi celular y le maque Anyelina o Anyi como le decía y contesto, la pobre se quedo esperando en su casa a que viniera.

_- Isabella, porque me dejaste ahí en mi casa tan triste y sobretodo ¡plantada!_

- Lo si-siento a-Anyi, e-es que m-me…- estaba casi llorando en ese momento.

- _Bella que te pasa, espera mejor voy a tu casa y me cuentas, tú sabes que te apoyaré en todo_ – esa es la razón por la que es mi mejor amiga.

- Gra-Gracias, pero-o no le avises a Ali

_- No lo haré pero creo que a Ángela si ¿verdad?_

- si a ella si las necesito a las dos, te espero en mi casa…

Y cortó, sabia que no tenia que derrumbarme ahora y menos sin consuelo, pero como estaría cualquier chica si ella hubiera sido _violada_, tenia que ser fuerte o al menos esperar a mis amigas, dentro de 10 minutos llegaron.

_- Ahora si dinos que te pasa_

_- Si Bella, si no nos dices como e aconsejaremos -_ dijo Ángela

- Esta bien lo diré solo 1 o 2 veces, Edwardel_PP_meviolo, entendieron – dije con un valor sobre-humano para mi y mi cara como un tomatito.

_- ¡Que eso no puede ser! ¡Mi primo! _– Gritaba Anyi y Ángela estaba en shock.

- Bueno yo tampoco no me lo creo es que a pesar de todo lo que el era éramos los mejores amigos – dije con un hilo de voz…

_- Bueno te comprendo Bella, lo siento pero… ¿Qué hiciste el lo recordará? O que por favor no me digas que te mudaras – _Dijo Ángela

- Espero que no enga que mudarme además ustedes irían conmigo pero sobre eso espero que crea que fue un sueño...

Conversamos un buen rato más y al final se quedaron a dormir en casa, al día siguiente me vestí y les preste ropa a las chicas, yo traía unos jeans negros y un polo de tirantes gruesos azul y zapatos del color negro con lazo del mismo color del polo y Anyi un vestido naranja con amarillo pálido y unos zapatos tipo sandalias de naranja, Angela unos shorts negro a mitad del muslo y un polo celeste junto a unos zapatos celestes.

Y nos fuimos al instituto, al parecer había funcionado porque me dijo que había tenido un sueño extraño.

Pasó 1 mes desde eso y fingía que no había sucedido nada, pero ahora me encontraba frente a el calendario y adivinen tengo 3 SEMANAS DE RETRASO y les hablé a las chicas quienes me acompañaron a la tienda y lo compraron por mi.

_**Fin flashbacks**_

Ahora ya había pasado 1 hora exactamente desde que me entere que estaba embarazada y ahora con mis ahorros que me quedaban 90. 000 dólares lo sé mucho espero que me dure bastante todo puede pasar y ya me dirijo a Perú con 2 de mis mejores amigas, para comenzar desde cero con mi hijo o hija.

_- Bella verás que es lo mejor no puedes decírselo y además fue tu idea, no te arrepientas que viviremos con mis padres y apenas llegues como ya cumpliste 18 te cambias de nombre, de apariencia, de… _- a veces Anyi me recordaba a Alice a las dos le encanta la moda pero a Alice más y también hablan mucho cuando están nerviosas o emocionadas y por ellas si nadie las para así podría seguir los 8 meses que me quedan.

- Anyi yo ya decidí me cambiaré el nombre pero no la imagen y mi hija será la única que sepa la verdad aparte de ustedes.

Y así fue me instale felizmente que necesitaban cocinera sus padres y bueno yo me ofrecí y que buena suerte me que pagarían así que ya tenia trabajo y claro que me cambie de nombre y cambie mi Isabella Marie Swan por Yilia Jacqueline Daniels y me inscribí por un semestre al instituto _Eclipse _era toda una secuencia ahí en general todo se llama Estrella Futura todo es en ingles, japonés y español el idioma natal y que bueno que todo en ese lugar era barato y con mi trabajo y mi dinero me alcanza para todo y también que me alcanza para comprarme un auto porque no acostumbro levantarme temprano y no creo que vaya a empezar ahora.

Les dije a las chicas que me acompañaran a sacar la cita con el doctor para tomar las precauciones pues llevaba un mes de embarazo y estábamos en febrero, mi bebe ira a nacer en el mes de noviembre. Luego fuimos a comprar el auto había muchos geniales pero muy caros así que nos fuimos al departamento donde un chico que necesitaba plata con urgencia y que tenia un gran auto _(link en mi perfil)._

Nos abrió un chico llamado Jacob y izo la venta y solo tuve que gastar 2.560 el chico si que quería la plata porque el auto era genial.

Ahora era Yilia y me encantaba mi nuevo nombre y creo que me debo hacer un cambio para quedar como Yilia no como Isabella.

- Chicas gracias por ayudarme y le s quería pedir un favor – dije entrando a la casa o mejor mansión de ellos _(link en mi perfil)_ – ayúdenme a cambiar de apariencia – dije mientras ellas luego se emocionaban, me abrazaban y daban saltitos conmigo.

_- Que bueno mi bella amiga Yilia vas a quedar súper y te aremos un cambio de guardarropa, serás una rompecorazones__, te teñiremos el cabello con un castaño oscuro casi pelirrojo y te pondremos al comienzo lacio y luego ligeros rulos así como yo _– decía Anyi totalmente emocionada y de hecho me agradaba su idea su cabello era perfecto como decía ella.

Y así comienza una tortura, la más grande de todas y también la más cruel, egoísta y horrible:

**Ir de compras. **

**Gracias por su apoyo a los que leen esta historia prometo que la mejorare es la introducción 2 las adoro y por cierto les voy diciendo que me vallan pasando las canciones que les gustan porque dentro de poco habrá karaoke, genial ¿no?**


End file.
